There is a finite number of different baggage sizes and shapes manufactured making it almost impossible to identify a particular piece of baggage by its size or shape from among the many pieces of baggage in a transportation baggage claim facility. The number of exterior colors and exterior covering patterns for baggage is also limited making baggage identification by color or pattern difficult. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a simple way to identify baggage at a baggage claim facility.